The Breakfast Club
by iamcheese
Summary: you see us as you want to see us, the brain, the jock, the princess, the basket-case, and the criminal. R for future chapters. The chapters will get longer, I promise!
1. Default Chapter

The Breakfast Club Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or The Breakfast Club, no money is being made from this story.  
  
Dedicated to Mayde Keese, we miss you! Drunk driving kills the innocent.  
  
A/N- In order for this to work Sirius must still be alive. So please pretend that he isn't deceased and that the ministry has finally figured out that he's not a murderer. Also, this takes place in Harry and Draco's 7th year, making Ginny in 6th. One last thing, I know that some of these characterizations are off, but oh well cry me a river!  
  
Prolouge Dear Professor Snape,  
We understand that we had to sacrifice an entire Saturday in detention for whatever we had done. But we think it's crazy that you made us write an essay about who we think we are. You see us as you want to see us. The Brain, The Jock, The Princess, The Basket-Case, and the Criminal. 


	2. The Brain, the Jock, the Princess, the B...

The Breakfast Club  
  
Dedicated to Mayde Keese, we miss you.  
  
I don't own HP or "The Breakfast Club", no money is being made by this publication.  
  
Ch. 1, The Brain, the Jock, the Princess, the Basket-Case, the Criminal  
  
"And these children  
that you spit on as they try to change their worlds  
are immune to your consultations  
they're quite aware  
of what they're going through."  
David Bowie  
  
Dear Professor Snape,  
We understand that we had to sacrifice an entire Saturday in detention for whatever we had done. And what we did was wrong, but we think your crazy for making us write an essay about who we think we are. What do you care? You see us as you want to see us, in the simplest terms, the most convenient definitions. A brain, an athlete, a basket-case, a princess, and a criminal..  
  
Ginny Weasley walked down the halls of Hogwarts a firm pout set upon her face. Her father, Arthur Weasley, the new popular head of The Ministry of Magic's Muggle Relations Department was walking next to her in deep despair. "Can't you get me out of this?" Ginny asked whining. "You know I can't honey, taking a day off of school for shopping down at Hogsmeade isn't something that you should really do," Arthur answered. Ginny sighed, "Dad! Aren't you hear to talk to Professor Dumbledore, just pull a few strings and get me out of it!" Ginny said her voice rising with every syllable. "I wish it were that easy sweetie, really, I do. Look, I'll make it up to you, why don't you go shopping next weekend, my treat, is that okay?" Arthur asked. Ginny sighed, "I guess so Daddy, but really I don't think it's fair.!" "I know honey, it's not." Ginny kissed Arthur on the cheek and headed off towards one of the unused classrooms.  
  
Sirius Black turned to his god-son Harry Potter, "Hey Harry it's okay, we all jacked-off in school, me and your dad, ya know. We all did some pretty stupid stuff," his voice turned a bit harsher, "but I don't want you blowing your position on the Montrose Magpies! There not going to give that starting seeker position to a discipline case! Do you hear me?" Harry looked at his god-father and nodded. Ever since Sirius had had his name cleared by the Ministry he had been involved in every Harry did. He was at Hogwarts today to discuss something with Dumbledore. Sirius continued his rant, "So this better be the last time Harry! I don't want you to miss the match next Saturday on account of your screwing around!" Harry nodded again and headed off towards the unused classroom.  
  
Terry Boot listened in shock to the howler he just received from his mother, "Terry Archibald Boot! I am disgusted with you! Your actions might have totally wreaked your chance to get into the Ministry! You better use this time to your advantage by studying! I don't ever want to hear about you doing something like this again! This better be the last time Terry, not the first!" Terry looked around the deserted hall and sighed, no one there to laugh at him. And he headed off towards one of the unused classrooms.  
  
Sarah Capper walked down the hall towards the unused classroom, no howler in her hand, no parental unit by her side. Just her.  
  
Draco Malfoy looked at his watch. He was late. He threw his joint onto the ground, stepped on it, and entered the unused classroom that held him most Saturdays. 


	3. Professor Severus Snape

Chapter 2, Professor Severus Snape  
  
A/N- You people ROCK MY WORLD!!!! I've already gotten so many reviews that I can hardly contain myself!!!!! This is my first fanfic on ff.net and you guys are awesome! So please keep reviewing. For right now I'm totally following the movie, but I'm going to do some of my own embellishments, nothing major, but I just need to change a few situations to make it fit and all. Anyway, I know a lot of you were wondering why I didn't use many main characters. Okay, well see Ron & Hermione already have predetermined dispositions and I would have to work around a lot of that, I don't think it would work well. And also, this is my story. Thank you so so so much for reading and if you could just take two seconds out of your busy and socially pressing day to just click the review button and type what you think I would be forever indebted.  
  
Dedicated to Mayde Keese, drunk driving kills the innocent.  
  
Professor Severus Snape came walking slowly and confidently into the used classroom, ready to make his speech,  
  
"Well, well," he said, "I want to congratulate you for all being on time."  
  
Ginny Weasley's hand shot into the air, "Excuse me sir, I know I had detention, but I don't think I belong in here."  
  
Snape just smirked and checked his watch, "It is now 7:06," he said while Terry Boot checked and synchronized his own watch, "You have exactly 8 hours and 56 minutes to think about why you are hear, to ponder the error of your way."  
  
Behind Ginny Weasley Draco Malfoy hacked a huge lougee spit it up into the air and swallowed it again. Ginny who was watching him gasped in horror, Snape continued on, pointing at Ginny,  
  
"You may not talk! You will not move from these seats!" he cried while Terry Boot attempt to change seats was deemed futile. "And YOU," he pointed at Malfoy, "will not sleep!"  
  
Snape looked around the room, "Alright people we're going to try something new today, you are going to write an essay, 12 inches! Describing to me who you think you are. And when I say essay I mean essay not one word repeated for 12 inches, is that clear Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
Malfoy smirked, "Crystal!"  
  
"Good," Snape continued looking smug, "Maybe you'll learn something about yourself. Maybe you'll even decide whether you care to return or not."  
  
Terry Boot stood up from his seat, and said shakily, raising his hand, "I can already answer that question for you sir, that's no for me."  
  
Snape looked harshly at him, "Sit down Boot."  
  
Terry looked down at the floor, "Thank you sir."  
  
Snape pointed to the door, "That door is to be remained open! My office is right across the hall, any monkey business is ill-advised. Questions?"  
  
Harry Potter was the only one to respond by shaking his head. But  
  
Draco Malfoy wasn't going to let this opportunity go. "Ya, I have a question," Draco asked, "do The Weird Sisters know that you raid their closet?"  
  
Snape glared and pointed his index finger at him, "You'll find out that answer next Saturday in detention." He paused, "Don't mess with a bull young man, you'll get the horns!"  
  
Professor Snape turned his back to the students and went across the hall to his office.  
  
Draco Malfoy glared after his retreating figure, "That man is a fucking jack-ass!" 


End file.
